Darkestpearl the Hybrid
Please do not edit this without my permission. -Thank you ( : A Quick Note All of the following is based upon what I think will/should happen in the future of Wings of Fire. It may have no resemblance to what actual happens. Princess Darkestpearl was hatched approximately 50 years after Moonwatcher and as Clearsight once said, "...the future is always a million possibilities..." So I might be really far off or fairly on point. Anyway, I hope you can enjoy learning about my fan-fic character because I enjoyed making her up. So, I just started reading the 12th book and I realize some important things about animus magic. If you've read it you know what I'm talking about. However, we do not yet know how this will affect future animus dragons. Hatching Darkestpearl was hatched on two full moons, right before her sister Staryripple. If you would like to learn about her, I am going to make a page for her too. : ) Her sister was born with extraordinary power; she could see the lives of past and present animus dragons. Her parents thought this was because she was meant to be an animus and sear, but being a hybrid her genetics got mixed up. Anyway, this was too much for any small dragonet to handle. Pearl, being an animus and a sear, ran to their parent's house as soon as she was hatched, stumbling a lot on the way. When she got there, she found a turquoise earring and enchanted it to help her sister with her visions. Of course, she didn't use those words or any words, but she knew that she needed to help her sister. This was her first animus spell. As soon as her sister was out of her egg, she clipped it on her ear. Her mother and father, neither having any powers, did not understand this but let them keep it. Early life Darkestpearl was reminded every day on the danger of Animus magic by Ripple, and the images of Darkstalker and Albatross' actions. She didn't use her magic again until she was two years old. At this age, her mother's sister Blackviper, a jet black dragon that shined from snout to tail. gave her a chain of black pearls. On her hatching day, she made the decision to use an animus soul spell on the pearls, though not Qibli's More Events At the age of 2, her sister and she were excepted into Jade Mountain Academy where she met her best friends Blizzard the Icewing/Rainwing, Porcelain the Mudwing/Skywing, Rose the Rainwing. As they had applied as an Icewing, a Mudwing, and a Rainwing, they were put into the same winglet with Darkest pearl who had applied as a Nightwing. Unfortunately, at 3 her aunt was killed by a disease that spread throughout the rain forest. This was very difficult for her because she had only been told afterward and could not save her aunt. It caused her to become closed off and distant. Current Events She is now feeling much better thanks to her family and friends. She broke up with Beedle and is currently single. At the age of 6, Pearl began experiencing many thoughts she couldn't ignore and was afraid there may be an event like the Royal Seawing Massacre if she didn't do something. Therefore, for the safety of herself and others, she gave her magic up. Her previous spells remained strong, although she didn't have many. Though she had given up her magic, Pearl is still worried that the effect on her soul cannot be reversed and she is still a bit mad. as afraid there may be an event like the Royal Seawing Massacre.w *Thank you for reading! To be continued at a later date... IMG 20180809 1527312 rewind.jpg|Darkestpearl (original) Category:Females Category:Work In Progress Category:SeaWings Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Animus Category:Occupation (Student) Category:LGBT+